Video games
by GraceMason
Summary: Short one shot based on Lana Del Rey- Video games. Cute bit of fluff for your pleasure. Reviews more than welcome :


**Short Twilight one shot based on Video games - Lana Del Rey. **

**Stephenie Meyer dreamed up Twilight. **

**Sorry for any typos. It's late, I'm tired.**

Eternally grey, she thought. These two words were perfect. They described Forks better than anything else she'd thought of. Leaving this town for the summer had been bitter sweet. Though she hadn't missed the town, she'd missed the one ray of light she'd found here.

She kicked her bare feet off the ground once more, the trees surrounding her swayed in and out of vision. Her dress caught the wind she created as she propelled herself. She closed her eyes, letting her hair tickle her face as it danced around uncontrollably in the air.

The heat this time of year didn't last long in Forks, so she was grateful for the warm day. Grateful, because it gave her the chance to sit outside for a while. The ancient tree swing hanging from the giant Oak at the side of her fathers house was her favourite place on days like these. It helped her to clear her mind.

It was the green eyes, that matched the forests of Washington that over took her thoughts today. All the time, actually. Those eyes had haunted her dreams for months. Magnificent, striking and almost constantly following her with such intensity. She's dream of being lost in them. Lost in the dense, untameable wild. But he'd find her. Always. She's be so relieved, she no longer questioned his intensity towards her but reveled in it.

The swing slowed, her toes skimmed the grass again as she heard the sound of a car not to far away. Finally.

The Aston Martin pulled up swiftly. Engine off, door open and there he was. Edward.

As he appeared, the weight on Bella's heart floated away and the whole of Forks lit up. Not a shade of grey in sight. His eyes captured hers for just a few seconds as they took in each others presence, relished in each others smiles before finally giving in to the magnetic pull. Neither could run fast enough.

There were no coherent thoughts. Just hands and lips and limbs connecting. Her name being whispered over and over, breaking her heart a little each time. Why had she ever left this man? Never again. They hung onto each other, all their sadness and longing at an end.

"Hey, baby." Ducking his head into her neck, pecking all the skin he could reach.

"Hi." Bella had so much to say, but she didn't want to cry, to ruin this moment with unnecessary tears. So she hugged him harder, breathing in the scent that was so very _Edward_.

The couple broke away enough to look at each other. Smiling suddenly, no reason to hide the elation they feel, being reunited after two long months.

Tears begin to find their way to her eyes.

"Come on." He tells her, walking towards her home. He led her straight to her own room, holding her delicate hands all the way. The bedroom door hadn't even closed before his lips found hers once more.

"Hmm, Edward." Bella's voice was unsteady still, for very different reasons now.

"Edward." She said again as his mouth and tongue traveled downwards, hitting all the right spots on the way, until he was kneeling in front of her.

"Edward, I've missed you so much." She confessed, trying so hard to concentrate while his hand grazed up her thigh, pushing the dress higher and higher. "But my dad will be home any minute." He groaned, leaning his head on her stomach. His hands gripped her hips, her hands ran through his silky hair. He stood up, those beautiful eyes levelled with hers. So intense, so much passion, she swore he could see straight into her mind, her soul. They saw everything, they must.

"We should never be apart for so long." He almost whimpered.

"We won't be again." Reassurance filled her voice and his mind. Slowly but surely the tension was leaving his body.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

"You look so beautiful." He commented, looking down approvingly.

"Thank you." She smiled, "But I should probably change."

"Hmm, good idea. I'd hate to ruin that pretty little dress, ripping it off you." His voice was teasing. She wasn't fooled. Edwards voice was low and ruff. He'd do it.

She glided over to her closet to change, turning her back to him. One strap slipped down her smooth shoulder. Then the other. Slowly, she let the dress drop down, stopping around her waist. She smirked to herself, knowing the effect she would be having on her boy. Unable to resist, she peaked over to his sitting form as she let the dress fall past her hips to the ground.

Desire. It suited his sculpted face. Defined his already perfect features.

"You're a tease." He accused. He knew she wasn't. She's always gave herself to him unconditionally. But she loved that his eyes where on her. And he had no objections in looking.

She put on her old, faded jeans and one of Edwards T-shirts. Her favourite one, the one she stole from him the first time they where together.

A decrepit bar, fake Id's and her best friend Alice, she felt like a different person that night. Bella had seen Edward around school, but hadn't spoke to him before. She was a shy, straight A student with a Chief of Police father. He liked the bad girls apparently, girls like Lauren Mallory, who would kneel on her last shred of dignity behind the gym giving some stoner a blow job.

Edward proved her wrong that night. Carrying her back to Alice's empty house. They'd been inseparable since.

"I'm ready." She said. "Where are we going anyway?" She walked to him where he sat on the edge of her bed. He hugged her closely.

"Rose and Emmett's. Playing video games. Ali and Jazz will be there too."

"Good. I've missed them. We should go, before my dad catches you in his little girls room." They laugh together for the first time in too long. Leaning down, she pressed a kiss firmly to his velvety lips.

"You missed me the most right." He pouted as he ticked her playfully.

"Of course. You're the bestest." She giggled.

"You too, love."

**Words are nothing without reviews. So gimme one. :) **

**P.S Anyone who read the parent trap, I'll update soon. I'm so easily distracted, it should be a disorder.**


End file.
